


It's always raining

by LightMyShire



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: And angst, F/M, I can't wait till we reach le sex, Lemon, Love, Masturbation, More tags to be added, Oh gosh where should I start?, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, You are a boss ass bitch, but also fluff, love between two criminal little shits...is it possible?, oh gosh so much angst, someone need to stop me, you kick asses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightMyShire/pseuds/LightMyShire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are one of the most powerful persons in Gotham.<br/>Wicked  by all means. A criminal. Manipulative, cold, feared and with more blood on your hands than most other people.<br/>But then one day Oswald cobblepot happend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's always raining

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> so this is my first attempt to write a smutty FanFic...my first attempt to write a real FanFic at all.^^  
> I'm not a native English speaker and unfortunately I have no beta reader. So it tooks me very long to translate my Fics into English and they are full of mistakes. That's why I usally only read FanFics and don't write my own.  
> But then Oswald Cobblepot happend.  
> I saw a gif set of him just two weeks ago on tumblr and it was all over for me. I started to watch 'Gotham' and fell in love with Robin Lord Taylor and his portray of Oswald right away.  
> Now I have the great urge to spread my love for him with a Reader/Oswald FanFic ;-)
> 
> Like I said, English is not my first language and so I would be very grateful, if you would show me all mistakes you spot in this Fic.  
> I could post it in german as well, if anyone would like to read it.
> 
> Thank you for reading this, I really hope you are going to enjoy it <3

It's raining. Again. Of course it does. That's Gotham. It's always raining here and when it is dry, there are always the thick black clouds clinging in the sky announcing the next rain already. It's as if something trys to purge this damn city. Rinse all the diseased shit out of it. But after that, what would be left over? The truth is, Gotham is poisoned. Each and every cell is sick. And the truth is that you fucking love it. You love the filth, the crime, the violence, the poison ... you love Gotham. It's your city, your home.

And why would you not love it? You're stuck right in it, it’s your business after all. You belong to the dregs, you are one of them. Playing along with the big boys. You have power, money and brain. Everything one need to survive here.

Nobody would throw you more than a cursory glance while passing you on the streets. No one would assume you to be somebody. Nobody would suppose there is more behind this _**(your height)**_ tall woman with these big, sparkling _ **(your eye color)**_ eyes and the shy smile, let alone a criminal, manipulative Master Mind and an ice-cold killer. But that doesn‘t bother you. Not at all. Quite the opposite. It has always been a great advantage for you and your work, that you‘re hardly recognizes by anyone. You pull the strings from the background, on purpose.

 

And who you want to fool? You enjoy the sight of the people, you finally introduce yourself to. You enjoy it so damn much. These frightened eyes.

 

Just a moment ago you have been threatened and insulted by them, thinking you were not more than a weak girl, a little pickpocket at least. And now they are kneeling in front of you, begging you for mercy, to spare their miserable lives. This sends shivers down your spine every time. Every fucking time. It feels so incredibly good. These frightened eyes.

 

You feel so mighty, so alive. Tall, muscular, grown men clinging to your legs, weeping like babies. These frightened eyes. 

 

Murderers and criminals promise you to do anything. ANYTHING! Just so they can live. These frightened eyes. 

 

You can be brutal, yes. You must be. It’s hard to earn respect in this city. But you're fair. You have always been.

 

These frightened eyes.

 

 

************************************************

 

 

You close your black umbrella and open the door of the GCPD. You walk down the long hallway. People with tense faces move past you, all of them too busy to notice you.

 

**_,Anyone can walk in, unguarded, unnoticed…no one cares...they all think of nothing but themselves...luckily they are all corrupt here, otherwise everyone would be dead already.'_ **

 

, ** _(_ _Your name)_** , what a pleasure to see you. How are you? To what do we owe the honour of your visit?'

 You were greeted by a friendly voice behind you.

You turn around and look directly into a mischievous grin and big, cheerful eyes behind glasses.

 

‚Hello Ed, good to see you.'

You smile as well and walk up to him. He catches you in a tight embrace. It feels so pleasant and familiar.

 

,So _**(your name)**_ , what are you doing here? Did you want to see me?'

 

,Sorry, not today. This time I need to talk to my two slobs. Surely you know that they would be lost without me. But I will visit you in your lab again the next time, so we can chat a little, I promise.'

 

,Oohh, what a pity. But before you take your leave, riddle me this: what belongs to you, but is used by others?'

 

,Uuuhhh...that’s a tough one, 'cause there are more than one thing coming to my mind.‘

 

,Guess!'

Edward looks at you with his big, expectant eyes.

 

‚I really don‘t know, Eddy... maybe my love...I mean my heart? Is it my heart?'

 

,I hope not! No, not at all! This gift is not to be used, but honored, if you decide to give it away. Otherwise ... otherwise the person gets into trouble with me.'

Edward locks eyes with you, a look on his usually roguish face you've never seen before, serious and determined. It warms your heart. As the silence between you two finally gets too loud, he asks you:

,Do you surrender? Shall I tell you?'

 

‚Yes, please.'

 

,It's your name, _**(your name)**_! Brilliant, isn’t it?'

He starts to giggle wildly. You can’t help but smile at that.

 

,Next time I'll bring a riddle for you, Nygma!'

 

‚I'm looking forward to it! I'll see you then, _**(your name)**_.'

 

You don‘t know why, but you have a soft spot for the strange, riddle-loving, somewhat creepy Edward Nygma, ever since you met him one and a half year ago - you have helped the GCPD with a case for the first time back then or not the GCPD, but Harvey Bullock.

Harvey was at the heels of a criminal gang, which got in your way more than once. First you hoped for a shootout between the gangsters and the cops. That they would kill each other, so all your problems would resolve itself. Kill two birds with one stone. But it wasn’t long that you've started to like Harvey with his ever pissed off character. And furthermore it can‘t hurt to have an ally at the GCPD, can it? Especially not in Gotham.

So, in the end Bullock had busted the gang and shot their boss in his ugly face.

 

What remained after this case was a business relationship with him and the like of a friendship with Nygma. If you be truthful about it, the connection between Bullock and you is more than just business by now. You would consider him a friend, too... if a thing like friendship is possible to exist at prevailing circumstances like yours.

You trust him. You trust both of them. Harvey and Edward are two of the few people whom you **_can_** trust. Not always blindly, but you trust them.

And then there is  Jim. James Gordon wasn’t long at the GCPD, but you would give that man the shirt off your back. He is the only good guy in Gotham and you're hoping deeply that this will not kill him one day. You can’t really recall how you gained the reliance of this sincere knight, but you can’t help thinking Harvey had a say in this.

That's how it is. You are one of the most powerful persons in Gotham.

Wicked  by all means. A criminal. Manipulative, cold, feared and with more blood on your hands than most other people. And the only people in the world whom you really trust, you even would call ‚friends‘ are cops...two detectives and one forensic scientist from the GCPD. How fucked up is this? How fucked up are you? How fucked up is this city?

 

 

You  open the door to the main room of the building and enter. Bustling, noisy goings-on everywhere. You walk slowly to the desk of Gordon and Bullock.

 

‚Hey boys!'

 

Both of them turn to you with surprised faces. You fetch a large brown envelope from your dark purple purse  and wave it in the air, grinning broadly.

 

‚I have something for you!'


End file.
